This invention relates to potted-plant-irrigator tables with tubular legs having water conveyance with controlled flow for conveying water and optionally fertilizer from conveyance in the tubular legs to plants on one or more table surfaces and/or on optional plant-holder extensions for drip irrigation and other controlled-flow irrigation and fertilization.
A wide selection of plant tables, benches and racks are known, but not with structural and controlled-irrigation capability and adaptability made possible by tubular legs, flow controllers and attachments in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of different but related potted-plant holders and irrigators are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,835, issued to Stern on Dec. 28, 1993, described a self-watering pot with double walls for conveying water from a spigot to water outlets positioned circumferentially inside a top of the pot. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,745, issued to Elliott, et al. on Jun. 22, 1993, described a drip-irrigation pot having a single wall and a single tube from a water spigot to a single irrigation dripper inside of a top portion of the pot. German Patent DE 40 28 802 Al, issued to Richter Sep. 11, 1990, described an automatic watering device for flower pots having a duct with water outlets in a plurality of flower pots on a bench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,037, issued to Green on Jul. 8, 1980, described a method and apparatus for irrigating plants in containers having porous bottoms positioned on tops of wetted surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,792, issued to Barfield on Aug. 29, 1972, was limited to pots supported in the same level and having bottom-end holes to which feeder lines are extended from a main distribution line. U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,401, issued to Richardson on Oct. 29, 1963, was limited to a plant display rack with central support about which mounting means were positioned. U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,400, issued to Wolfe, Jr. on Oct. 29, 1963, was limited to an elongated bench supporting a plurality of plant receptacles and having a rectilinear main water conduit extended longitudinally with the bench instead of having water-filled legs with irrigation controls and other features taught by this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,364, issued to Chapin on Apr. 16, 1963, was limited to features similar to the above Wolfe, Jr. patent with a central water tube on a greenhouse bench with outlets to separate potted plants on the bench.